finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan (Final Fantasy XIV)
Leviathan is the primal of Sahagin beastmen tribe, and a boss in Final Fantasy XIV as he appears in the Main Scenario, and as a superboss in an optional "extreme" battle. Story Leviathan is the patron of the Sahagin, and has a number of pirate followers known as Serpent Reavers in his service. Those tempered to his will are known as "drowned." Though he is mentioned a few times throughout the Main Scenario, and his servants play a big role in Limsa Lominsa's opening storyline, Leviathan himself doesn't appear until the events of "Through the Maelstrom." The Serpent Reavers resorted to raiding Ul'dahn caravans of crystal shipments—aided by a few corrupt Brass Blades—to supply the Sahagin with sufficient crystals to summon the Lord of the Whorl. He is spotted within the Sapsa Spawning Grounds, and soon makes short work of a diversionary Maelstrom fleet. As he heads to open sea, Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn realizes he is trying to summon a tidal wave to strike Vylbrand. To confront the primal they'd need a ship outfitted with corrupted crystals to weaken his dominance at sea. Storm Marshall Eynzahr Slafyrsyn notes they'd need at least two ships worth of crystals to approach the primal, and recalls a tale of how the pirate Mistbeard once tethered two ships to carry a large plunder. Using the same tactic, a make-shift barge called The Whorleater is assembled in Moraby Drydocks, enabling a platform so Warriors of Light may confront the dread Leviathan at sea. Leviathan does not stay down for long, as the Sahagin resummon him. Faced with an even more powerful Lord of the Whorl, Storm Marshal Slafyrsyn prepares the Whorleater once more--and, once more, the adventurer defeats the Primal. Gameplay Leviathan is fought as a boss twice times at the Whorleater: first in the Through the Maelstrom arc of the Main Scenario, then in an optional Extreme battle. Both are fought at level 50 with a full party of eight. Completing "The whorleater (Extreme)" is optional, and grants the achievement "I Eat Whorls for Breakfast." Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Leviathan appears as an Aqua-elemental card. Triple Triad Leviathan appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery ThroughTheMaelstromArtwork.jpg|Artwork of Leviathan trial battle. Leviathan_ARR.png|Leviathan in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Leviathan (XIV).png|Close-up of Leviathan. FFXIV Leviathan Artwork.jpg|''A Realm Reborn'' concept art, featuring an abandoned idea of Leviathan's barbs being removable via attacks. Leviathan FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Artwork of Leviathan's head, fins and tail. Etymology Trivia *Tidal Barding will enable a player's chocobo companion to resemble the Lord of the Whorl. The barding closely resembles Leviathan's pose in his concept art. *Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe serves a dish called "Leviathan's cold blue noodle" whose description translates to: A dish inspired by the Water God, Leviathan. The blue soup reminiscent of a raging Rhotano Sea, and the rich flavors conjured up by the abundant array of fresh seafood will hit you like a Tsunami! *Leviathan was originally meant to appear as a boss in the 1.0 version, but was cancelled as the fight was scheduled to release in the aftermath of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami and was considered disrespectful to those affected by the event. References Category:Primals in Final Fantasy XIV